1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a battery module, and more particularly to a charge/discharge battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the calculation of battery capacity is usually accompanied with calculation defects, leading to poor accuracy or fluctuating capacities. Under the circumstance that the indication of battery capacity almost drops to 0%, the indication of battery capacity may suddenly surge to be larger than 30% once the battery module is connected to a power connector. Or, under such circumstance that the indication of battery capacity is about 50%, the indication of battery capacity may suddenly plunge to 0% immediately after the electronic device performs a simple program.
The chip for detecting battery capacity may adopt the end of discharge voltage (EDV) method or the impedance tracking (IT) method. Since above methods do not take the characteristics of the battery body and external environment into consideration, the obtained calculation of battery capacity is thus inaccurate.